Only Happy When It Rains
by DelanceyAngel
Summary: Written for the CHLH. It's actually finished. Goes through a day for a Delancey girl in a newsie world, or something like that.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER AND Stuff: If you recognize any other characters as being ones from the movie, chances are they are and in that case are property of the Walt Disney Company. The other characters we own or if it's another member of the Lodging House they own themselves. If you want to post this anywhere, please contact Me.  
  
  
Only Happy When It Rains By Sorrow Mclennan   
  
  
  
Jade pushed the curtains open, the bright sun shinning in. She walked over waking up some more of the girls. She pulled Shimmers blanket out from under her.   
  
"Hey!" Shimmer shouted. "I was sleeping." She fluffed up her pillow closing her eyes.   
  
Blaze laughed at her and turned her back and covered her head up. Jade shook her head. "Yeah Lanigan laugh it up." As she walked over to the next bunk.   
  
She went to wake up Pep but her eyes widened when she looked down at Sorrow's bunk. "Blaze!" she shouted running over. she grabbed a pillow and hit her on the head. "WAKE UP!"   
  
Blaze rolled her eyes and looked up. "What?!"   
  
Jade tried to speak but could only point over at the other bunk. "Do something!"   
  
Blaze pulled herself out of bed. "Why do I always hafta do this." she grumbled walking over. She shook her head. "Not again"   
  
She sighed looking at Sorrow sleeping in Oscar's arms. she lightly shook her arm. "Wake up." she said.   
  
Sorrow quickly jerked up. "Huh? What?" she asked and then looked back. "oh no." she said.   
  
Blaze nodded. "Yeah." She said walking away.   
  
Peppermint jumped down from her bunk. Sorrow looked up and glared at her. "why didn't you wake us up last night?!"   
  
Pep shrugged. "I dunno you both looked so sweet tageddah or sumthing." she laughed and walked away.   
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. She quickly woke Oscar up. "You better get going." she whispered.   
  
He opened his eyes. "What? Oh uh oh." Giving her a quick kiss, he grabbed his hat and hurridely scampered off. "I'll see you later!" he shouted back at her. She sighed and laid back on her bunk.   
  
Jade watched as Oscar left and mumbled under her breath. Mayhem laughed and tossed her pillow at her. "Hey! It could of been Morris." she smirked over at Dublina.   
  
"Any Delancey is bad enough." she replied, grabbing her clothes and heading towards the washroom.   
  
The other girls followed after her. Some looked over and gave Sorrow funny looks other just laughed. Sorrow groaned and tried to cover her face with her pillow.   
  
"Hey!" Pep shouted pulling it off her. "Don't do dat! who would I sell with?"   
  
Sorrow smirked. "How about Race?" she asked.   
  
Slick and Dicky walked by. "Dey'ld nevah sell a t'ing. Dey'ld be to busy kissin'." Dicky smirked.   
  
"We would not!" Pep scowled at them.   
  
Slick laughed. "Yeah you would and you know it."   
  
Sorrow nearly fell of the bed laughing. Pep looked back at her. She tried to be mad but started laughing at her. "At least I didn't get caught sleeping wid Oscar!"   
  
That did it. Sorrow shook her head and started tickling her. "Yeah and I'ld kill ya if ya were!"   
  
Pep shook her head laughing. "You know I wouldn't!"   
  
Slick turned to Dicky. "Let's get outta heah before she tickles us." she said. Dicky nodded. And with that they left. 


	2. Chapter 2

The girls made it to the distribution center about five minutes before opening. Sorrow shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked up at the headline board. She groaned and looked over at April and Bubbles. "What about dese headlines." She scowled.   
  
Bubbles laughed and shook her head. "Headlines don't sell papes," She looked at April, "Newsies sell papes." They finished in unison.   
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "Yeah well dey's lousy." She sighed.   
  
"Why dontcha tawk ta Delancey about it?" Dyna growled at her as she pushed past her.   
  
Sorrow opened her mouth and then sighed. "He has no control ovah da dang headlines!" She shouted.   
  
Pep sighed and touched her shoulder. "Sorrow..." she said softly. "The gates are open." She pointed.   
  
"Oh. Alright." Sorrow said and walked up with her. They walked up the ramp and stood in line. She sighed and leaned against the wall folding her arms in front of her chest.   
  
Damsel and Hex were standing in front of them laughing. Damsel   
looked behind them and smiled. "What's wid her?" She asked gesturing to Sorrow.   
  
Pep smirked and put her arm around her. "She's in love." She giggled, quickly pulling from her.   
  
Sorrow glared at her. "Aww shut yer cakehole. I am not."   
  
Dublina turned around hearing what was going on. She pulled on Mayhem's sleave. "Shoah Sorrow, dat is why you were found sleeping in   
his arms dis mornin'."   
  
She started to open her mouth to defend her self when Sunshine stepped up on the ramp with her papers. "I saw da smile on yer face. We all did you liddle liah!" She laughed.   
  
Sorrow shook her head. "I...I..." The girls tossed a few more comments at her again she couldn't answer.   
  
Jade stood at the front of the line, with Blaze at her side. She turned around when she heard the commotion. "The girls giving you a hard time again, Sorrow?" She asked.   
  
Tiger smirked. "We ain't given her no hard time. It's all da truth."   
  
Jade looked at Blaze and rolled her eyes. "Come up here Sorrow." She called gesturing for her to come up.   
  
Sorrow glanced back at the other girls as she walked up. She grumbled on her way up. "I'se ain't no baby, don't need no one lookin' out for me."   
  
Blaze laughed and pushed her in front of them. "Aww shut up and get yer papes!" Sorrow scowled at her put got her papers anyway. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Woman's nude corpse found in mayor's bed!"   
  
Sorrow sighed. She was relieved that her "improvin' da truth" skills was not affected by whatever was going on today. This was most definitely not her day.   
  
Two more costumers came up and bought papers leaving her with half a dozen. She sighed again. She had had three costumers argue with her today. One called her a liar, that there was no such thing in there. Sure there was. It wasn't her fault it was the family's dog who died giving birth to her puppies.   
  
She continued to walk down the street calling out headlines. She took a deep breath and groaned, it smelled like rain. "Jist what i needed." she grumbled.   
  
Closing her eyes she sat her papers down on the ground and fiddle with her hair. Suddenly she felt a tug around her waist, she quickly opened her eyes. "How's me goil?"   
  
"Oscar!" She screamed, quickly turning around. She hit him on the shoulder with her hat. "Don't do dat to me!" she shouted.   
  
Oscar laughed. "Fine...I didn't mean ta scare ya."   
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes and put her hat on her head. "Yeah but da fact is you love scaring newsies whether they're your goil or not doesn't mattah. Geez."   
  
He shook his head. "Sorrow don't do dat to me. You know dat's not true."   
  
"Whatevah." she sighed and picked her papers up. "Listen I'se gotta finish selling dese and den you can tell me what you want."   
  
Oscar smirked and took the papers out of her hand tossing them behind him on the sidewalk.   
  
"Hey!" She shouted hitting his arm.   
  
He laughed and put his arms around her. "Hay is for horses." he said leaning into kiss her.   
  
Sorrow pushed him away from her. "Yeah it's funny to you, you don't hafta worry on rather does get sold or not." she said.   
  
"Is dat all you're worried about?" he asked. "heah" he handed her more than enough to cover it.   
  
She sighed. "you don't hafta do dat you know." she said.   
  
He shrugged and pulled her close to him. "Yeah I know. I wanted to."   
She stared into his eyes but quickly looked away feeling her heartbeat quicken. There was no way the girls could be right. She was Sorrow McLennan, there was no way she'd be falling in love with anyone. Right?   
  
"What's da mattah?" he asked stroking her cheek.   
  
She looked up at him. "nothing..." she said. "nothing at all."   
  
Oscar sighed and shook his head. "No sumthin's different. Dey given ya a hard time at da Lodging House?" he asked. "Cause if dey is I'se will soak dem."   
  
Sorrow laughed and grabbed a hold of his hand. "And den you'se wonder why dey act so weird towards ya." she said.   
  
"YEah i know. Dat Jade hates me." He frowned.   
  
She shook her head. "No no no, she don't exactly HATE you...I mean you are a Delancey after all..." she smirked and laughed some more.   
  
He scowled at her for a moment and then looked at the ground. "You get in trouble fer dis mornin'?" He asked.   
  
Sorrow laughed as they started to walk along. "Nope not yet. Once da boys heah dat you were asleep in me bed dey might get mad but...you know." She replied.   
  
"Damn. I'se hope dey ain't too bad." Oscar said. "I know how bad dey can be...well sorta." He laughed. "So what do dey think about me?" he asked.   
  
She took a deep breath. "Well, " she started. "Jack's not all dat happy about having you even step foot in dere, I've hoid him tell Jade dat. Dey didn't know I could heah dem."   
  
Oscar nodded. "Yeah well I ain't been to nice to him in da past." he said.   
  
"Or to anyone else for dat mattah." Sorrow smirked at him.   
  
He grinned and shook his head. "Right. How about da uddahs."   
  
She shrugged. "Da same I guess. Probably leftovah tension from da strike or sumthin."   
  
He sighed and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him. "I dunno if it will evah be different, I t'ink i'se always gonna be bittah towards them." he said frowning.   
  
Sorrow looked up at him and nodded. "I kind of figuahed dat." She said.   
  
"Yeah but who knows," he smiled at her. "I nevah t'ought I'ld be doing what I'se doing right now before I met ya, so it could happen."   
  
She laughed and laid her head against him. "Very good point, I must say." She said.   
  
He smirked and looked down at her. "Hey do you remembah anyt'ing about last night?" He asked.   
  
"No actually I don't. I vaguely remember us talking and den da next thing I knew Jade was screaming." she laughed.   
  
Oscar grinned at her and dropped his arm to around her waist. "Well I don't think too much happened in front of everyone in da bunkroom." he commented.   
  
Sorrow shook her head. "I don't think so either." She said blushing a bit. She felt a small raindrop hit the top of her head. She groaned and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Wanna get outta heah?" He asked pulling her under the tarp of the nearest building.   
  
She shrugged. "I dunno. Wheah would we go?" she asked.   
  
He looked up at the sky and pulled a face. "Maybe I should get ya back to da Lodging House." He said.   
  
"Already?" she didn't want to go home yet but it was the best idea. "Will you stay wid me for awhile?" She asked.   
  
Oscar smirked at her. "Yeah maybe I can fer awhile. But I ain't gonna go in da bunkroom." he laughed.   
  
Sorrow smiled at him and tickled his stomach a bit. He pulled away. "Hey!" She laughed. "Yeah dat might be a good idea." she said.   
  
He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Let's get outta heah." 


	4. Chapter 4

Peppermint leaned on the window sill watching the rain fall. She scrunched her nose up and sat back. "Stupid rain." she grumbled.   
  
"Why? What did it do to you?" Racetrack asked looking up at her from the floor where he was busy playing poker with Kid Blink. Blink of course had Bubbles in his lap.   
  
Pep sighed and stood up. "Nuttin. Jist I wanna go outside but I can' widout gettin' soaked." She stared at the others for a moment, seeing there strange looks. "What?? oooh I mean soaken wet!" she said.   
  
"No ones' going to be going out in this weather." Jade said coming out of the washroom, carrying the towels that were left on the floor from this morning.   
  
Blaze who was snuggling with Bumlets looked over at her and laughed. "Well I'se say dey can go out if dey want, jist don't come back and whine ta me when deys' get pnemoniua."   
  
Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Very funny. I do not know who "Dey" is but "They" better stay inside. It looks like this one is going to be a doozy."   
  
MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS   
  
The front door swung open, rain poured in. Sorrow quickly walked in, shaking some of the water out of her hair.   
  
Oscar scowled at her as he closed the door. "Watch you'se hitting me wid dat." He said, pushing the strands of her long wet hair out of his face.   
  
She looked at him and blushed a little. "Oops. Sorry about dat." She said with a smirk. Sighing she put her arms around him and stared into his eyes. "So where to now?" she asked.   
  
He quickly pushed her off of him. "Get off a me you'se wet." he frowned.   
  
"Really?" Sorrow rolled her eyes. "Well we were jist out in da pouring rain." She sighed putting her hands on her hips and looked away.   
  
He looked at her for a moment. He grabbed a hold of her arm. "C'mon. Let's go somewhere." he said pulling on her.   
  
"Yeah but where?" She asked nearly falling on her face from the slippery floor. She looked down at the dirty floor. "Uh oh. Mayhem's gonna be..."   
  
Oscar smirked and shook his head. "Where do a lot of people not go?" he asked.   
  
Sorrow stared at him for a minute. "Um...I don't know."   
  
"How about da library?" he asked.   
  
She sighed and nodded. "Yeah shoah why not. We shouldn't get into to much trouble dere."   
  
They quickly and quietly climbed up the stairs to the second floor. Sorrow lead him to the library and slowly pushed open the front door which gave a little sqeek. She looked back at Oscar and smiled at him.   
Jack heard the sqeaking of the door and looked up setting his book down on the table. He scoffed when he saw who it was. Just great. Like I'se need ta deal wid dose to right now. He stood up and pushed his chair back.   
  
Sorrow froze when she saw Jack in the room. She gulped as Oscar, who didn't realize she had stopped bumped right into her.   
  
"Why'd ya stop?" he asked, only to look up and receive his answer.   
  
"Kelly." he narrowed his eyes at him. "It's been a long time, Cowboy." he said.   
  
Jack returned the glare, smirking. "Not long enough, Oscah." he replied.   
  
Sorrow closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "C'mon, Oscar. Let's jist go somewheah else."   
  
Jack shook his head and grabbed his book. "No. You two can have da place. I was jist leaving. "   
  
"Oh and end our little reunion so prematurely." Oscar said fake pouting.   
Sorrow shook her head and pushed him on his chest. "Oscar...don't push it!" she scolded.   
  
Jack walked over to them. "She's right. Don't. As a mattah a fact, why don't da two of you keep outta me face? Huh?" He smirked and left the room.   
  
Oscar glared at him as he left. Sorrow sighed and sat down the couch. She looked up at him and sighed again.   
  
He walked over and sat beside her, putting his arm around her. "What's da mattah?" he asked.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "What do ya think?" she asked. "I mean...I can't even remember exactly why I can't get along wid him. I mean a lot of it has to do wid you but..."   
  
"Foggedaboud him." Oscar said pulling her close to him, obvioulsy forgetting the wet clothes. "He's jist a newsie."   
  
Sorrow stared up at him and furrowed her brow. "I'se jist a newsie." she said.   
He smirked and shook his head. "yeah well you'se different."   
  
"How da heck am I different?!" She asked.   
  
Oscar's smirked widened. "You're me goil, it overrides everything else."   
  
Sorrow shook her head and lightly slapped his cheek. She smirked.   
"You'se really full of yaself you know dat?" she asked.   
  
He shrugged and grabbed her hand. "Yeah well look at me. You would be too."   
  
"Oookay..." she stifled a laugh looking away from him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorrow quickly opened her eyes at the sound of the library door opening. She jerked her head up off of Oscar's chest. It had been semi light when they first went in there now it was nearly pitch black dark.   
  
She sat up as the light came on, she rubbed her eyes. She glanced up and saw Sketches standing there wide eyed. She lightly shook Oscar by the shoulder. "Wake up!" She said.   
  
Oscar opened his eyes and lifted his head. "We go ta sleep again?" he asked. Sorrow started to answer but couldn't. She just nodded.   
  
Sketches gulped and stepped backwards. "uh..." she looked at them. "You two bettah break it up..um or yeah..." She quickly turned around and left.   
  
Sorrow laughed and looked back at him as she sat forward. "This is pretty funny." she said.   
  
He smiled and lightly touched her back, rubbing it. "Well I probably should be going soon." he said.   
  
She groaned and sat back, snuggling up with him. "Why though?? I mean haven't seen ya all day."   
  
"Sorrow," Oscar started with a laugh. "I was with ya all last night and den we were only separated for like what 3 and half hours?"   
  
She pouted. "Yeah I know. It's jist hard on me is all."   
  
"Yeah I know...it's hard on me too. But jist remember you'll see me tomorrow." He smiled and sat up, pulling her up with him.   
  
She nodded and folded her arms. "Yeah you bettah get outta heah befoah dey find out you'se heah dis late." she said.   
  
Oscar fixed his hat and sighed. "Yeah you're right." He stood up and then turned around, pulling her up beside him. He kissed her on the cheek. "I...."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
He sighed. "I'll see ya tomorrow. Good night." he said turning around, he quickly walked out shutting the door behind him.   
  
Sorrow stood in shock for a minute. She sighed and shook her head. Naw he wasn't trying to say nothing. She told her self. She sighed again before leaving the library turning the light off behind her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Quietly she opened the bunkroom door. She hoped she hadn't missed lights out, she remember the last time she had and she didn't want to go through that again. Luckily she hadn't, everyone was still up and about.   
  
She quietly crept over to her bunk and laid down. Pep looked over at her from Shimmer and Storms bunk where she was sitting. "Uh...why are you creeping over here?" she asked.   
  
Sorrow looked up at her and raised her eyebrow. "Creeping?? Who's creeping? I wasn't creeping." she said defensively.   
  
Blaze walked by on the way to her bunk. "You were creeping." She laughed.   
  
"I was not!" She said throwing her hands in the air. "Jist cause I'm wid a creep doesn't mean I'se creeping around. She grumbled crawling into bed.   
  
The other newsgirls who were near her exchanged glances. "No one said anything about Oscar." Dublina said.   
  
"And no one said he was a creep." Mayhem pointed out.   
"He is." Someone else called out. There was laughter in the room.   
  
Jade walked out of the washroom and shook her head. "Lights out!" She called.   
  
"Do we hafta?"   
  
"yes you do have to. Especially you, Smiles!" She called. "But first me and Miss Sorrow must have a little talk." she said walking over pulling the blanket off of her.   
  
Sorrow groaned and rolled over. "No! I wanna sleep!" She whinned.   
  
Jade shook her head. "You can once we are done. Out in the hall way. Now!" She said and turned around heading for the hall.   
  
Sorrow sighed and dragged herself out of bed. She glared at the girls as they sent comments her way as she headed towards the desinated "talk" area. She closed the door behind her.   
  
"Alright, Jade. I'm heah give me me lashing." she sighed "give it ta me. I's ready."   
  
Jade looked at her and sighed. "Hey listen to me. I'm okey now. I am not as mad as I was. Just a little scared for you."   
  
Sorrow scoffed. "Scared for me?? why are you scared for me?!"   
  
"Listen you don't know what could happen...I mean it's not that i but..."   
  
Sorrow sighed and looked away. "We ain't doing nuttin." she said.   
  
Jade shook her head. "It's not just that. How do you think the other guys feel? I mean they have to be in their own beds when they would rather be sleeping by their girls, and here he comes in and he gets to do it?"   
  
"Jade...It was an accident! We weren't planning on it...I mean we were tawking and..and...."   
  
"You both fell asleep?" she asked.   
  
Sorrow nodded. "Yeah...We did..."   
  
Jade closed her eyes. "Well as you know a lot of the guys aren't to happy about him even being here..."   
  
"Yeah, Jack. Believe me I know. he made his point cleah taday."   
  
"Not just Jack, Sorrow. Alot of the guys. He's pretty much been a creep to everyone... I mean if that was'nt the real him it's gonna take them awhile to get used to the real him." Jade sighed. "You understand?"   
  
Sorrow nodded and folded her arms. "Yeah I undahstand completely." She said staring at the floor.   
  
Jade patted her on the back. "You can go back to bed now. But just remember what I said. Alright?"   
  
Sorrow nodded and promptly went back into the bunkroom and back to bed. Jade followed behind her. She closed the door behind her.   
Within 5 minutes everyone was in bed and the lights were turned out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bumlets quietly crept up the stairs hoping they wouldn't creak. He finally made it to the girls bunkroom. Blaze had told him to meet him at a certain time. He was wondering what was on her mind. He hoped it wasn't anything bad.   
  
He pushed opened the bunkroom door, and tiptoed over to her bunk. Her bunk being a few feet from the entrance he didn't have too far to go. Blaze smiled and sat up when she saw him.   
"Right on time." She giggled.   
  
Bumlets smiled back at her and slowly sat down on her bunk. "What diddya want?" he asked. "Not dat seeing you anytime isn't nice but..."   
  
Blaze laughed and covered his mouth. "Shhh...well if Sorrow can have Oscar sleep beside her why can't I have you? I mean I'se da co-leader." She grinned.   
  
His eyes widened and he shook his head. "But...dat's...no we cant do that!" He said.   
  
"Why? Cause it's not fair?? C'mon Bums, jist tanight?? I'm really feeling scared for some reason. I might have nightmares if you don't hold me." She pouted.   
"But...but..." She started to give him her puppy dog eyes. The look he couldn't resist. "Aw alright. I jist hope Jade don't catch us." He said.   
  
Bumlets put his arms around her and laid down. "She won't. Besides we'll get up early so dere won't be a chance." She smiled.   
  
Bumlets sighed but finally gave in. He hoped and prayed she was right.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Early the next morning, Jade awoke to do her daily job of waking the other girls up. She slowly opened her eyes, yawing she stretched out. She tossed the covers off and jumped out of bed.   
  
Slowly turned and glanced at Blazes bed. She did a double take. "Uh oh." She mumbled. She looked over at Sorrow's bunk to see her still in bed, her back to her. She still had time. She quickly started to shake Blazes arm.   
  
"wake up! wake up!" she hissed. Blaze of course was sound asleep in Bumlets arms. There was no way of waking her up right then. "Come on get a move on it!" She glanced over at Sorrow's bunk again. Still there.   
  
Jade groaned and started to shake on Bumlets arm. Maybe she could wake him up. It was worth a try. She couldn't let Sorrow catch them like this. "Bumlets!" She hissed.   
  
"Oh...I see how it is."   
  
She quickly turned around hearing a voice she hoped she wasn't going to be hearing till at least these two were up. "Sorrow!"   
  
Sorrow nodded. "Yep it's me. Now how is dat fair? I mean...oh right she's a leadah... I forgot!" She smacked her forhead. "Stupid me! She doesn't hafta conform ta da rules!" she shook her head and turned to walk off.   
  
Blaze opened her eyes hearing what was going on. "Sorrow!! Wait!! It wasn't like dat!" she shouted sitting up. "it wasn't."   
  
"Yeah." Sorrow turned around. "Shoah...Shoah.... whatevah you say."   
  
Blaze climbed out of bed and walked over to her. "Um...They locked   
Bumlets out of da room...he had no where else ta go!"   
The young Irish girl busted out laughing. "Oh yeah now dere's a great excuse! I'll hafta remembah dat one!" She looked over at the now blushing boy on the bunk. "Bumlets?" He quickly adverted his eyes turning his back on them. Sorrow laughed some more walking off.   
  
Jade glared at Blaze. "You know. I just started to get her to see what was so bad about what happened and then you have to go and do it on purpose!"   
  
Blaze stood there opened mouth. She sighed, she knew what she did was wrong and that what Jade was right. "It was a stupid mistake. Awright?!"   
  
"Yeah it was." Jade sighed and looked at her. "But you know something. I can't deal with this right now. I'll be back in a bit. You get the rest of the girls up." She quickly left the bunkroom, before Blaze could answer.   
  
She ran down the stairs to the third floor. She sighed, stopping when she reached the bottom of the steps. She quietly sat down setting her head in her hands and elbows on her knees. She closed her eyes and didn't notice the figure standing in front of her.   
  
"Mind if I sit down?"   
  
She jerked her head up. "Jack?!" She tried to control her self. She sat up straight. "Yeah...go ahead by my guest." she smiled at him.   
  
"So what's bothahing ya?" he asked with concern as he sat down leaning on his elbows against the upper steps.   
  
Jade shrugged and smiled at him. "Nothing really. Just the sorrows of being a leader of a group of newsgirls." she sighed.   
  
He smirked and scooted a bit closer to her. "Nice choice of words." he said.   
  
She chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah and I was even thinking when I said that." she replied.   
  
Jack nodded his head. "Well it's got it's up and downs for shoah." he commented. "Have you seen Bumlets? He wasn't in his bunk this morning."   
  
Jade froze. All she could do was grin for some reason. She stared at him. Her gaze was broke when she heard someone clearing their throat behind them, she turned around.   
  
"Oh I'm doing good today. Trouble keeps finding me." Sorrow said and started backing up the stairs. "Don't mind me I's gonna take da fire escape, go back to what you were doin."   
  
"Sorrow!" Jade called as she watched her run back up the stairs.   
Jack sighed and touched her leg gently. "Foggedaboud her...jist let her go."   
  
Jade turned around and looked at him. "Jack I know you don't like her, but she can be a real nice girl. She been through a lot."   
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "So we all have. Besides I don't hate her..."   
  
She shook her head. "I never said you hated her...Why don't you give her a chance?" She asked.   
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine. But dis is for you. You bettah not start asking me ta give her "man" one cause I ain't!"   
  
"Fine...It's really your lose... he don't seem that bad. He treats her pretty good I can tell you that." She said.   
  
He sighed. "I don't wanna heah about him okay?" he said more as a demand than a question.   
  
Jade sighed, closing her eyes. "Fine." She mumbled under her breath.   
"So um... you'se got a selling partner yet?" he asked. She looked up and stared at him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorrow jumped down from the fire escape, landing in a puddle of water. "Damn." she grumbled as the water splashed all over her. The water would have to still be there. She started to walk away from the lodging house when she heard a voice behind her. She turned around. "Pep go back in."   
  
Peppermint shook her head. "No I ain't gonna. I'se wanna be wid   
you." She said defiently.   
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "No you don't. And I don't want you with me." She wished she could take those words back as soon as she said them. Pep's eyes begain to swell a bit, her lip quivering. "No!! I didn't mean it like that!" She walked over to her. "I jist wanna be alone right now. I need to think." She said.   
  
"But maybe I could help ya?" Pep asked trying to sound cheerful but failing.   
  
Sorrow shook her head and clsoed her eyes. "No. No one can. I've gotta be alone." she said turning around.   
  
"But..." Pep started. "What will I do?!"   
  
Her friend twirled around and sighed. "Go be wid Racetrack awright?? Go be happy wid him. He's a newsie. Be thankful for dat." She said.   
  
Pep sighed and nervously played with her hair. "Is dis about Oscah?" She asked.   
  
"No." Sorrow said shaking her head. It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the truth. He was part of it.   
  
"Then what is it?" the younger girl asked, shifting on her feet a bit.   
Sorrow gulped and took a deep breath. She started to say something but shook her head.   
  
Pep touched her arm a bit. "You wanna go back in?" she asked.   
Sorrow took a deep breath again. She was having a hard time breathing, she could feel an anxiety attack coming on. "I don't know."   
  
She said quietly. "I don't know!"   
  
"Why don't we?" Pep asked putting her arms around her. "I mean maybe you can take taday off and get some sleep or sumthin, ya know? Sleep it off."   
  
"No." Sorrow replied. "I am tired, but dat isn't gonna help me. I know it. I don't think I'm gonna sleep again. Cause something bad will happen...it's gonna be dat way...."   
  
Pep violently shook her head. "no it's not!! Sorrow! I know that you didn't do anything....I know it was a mistake you remembah I was sleep above ya, right?"   
  
Sorrow sighed and nodded. "Yeah...but...why can't the boys jist accept I'se wid him and get ovah it?" she asked.   
  
Pep frowned and shook her head again. "I don't know. Maybe someday dey will."   
  
Sorrow looked up and smiled a little at her. "Yeah maybe. On second thought let's go in. It's kind of cold out heah." She said.   
  
Pep laughed and nodded. "Yeah it is and you ain't exactly dressed right." She smirked.   
  
"oh yeah?" Sorrow looked down and shrugged. "I like selling wid me nightshoit and pants, got a problem?" She laughed and started tickling her.   
  
"Stop it!!" Pep shouted. "lets go in!" She laughed, struggling out of her grip. She grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the door. 


	8. Chapter 8

As they entered the bunkroom after finally going up those terrible stairs, they found the other girls standing around talking, slowly getting dressed. They looked up as they heard the door shut.   
  
Sorrow groaned and turned around. "Yep heah we go." She said trying to make it out the door but Pep pulled her back in.   
  
"No you stay in!" She commanded.   
  
"Fine I will!" Sorrow huffed and stared at the floor folding her arms.   
  
Damsel slowly walked over towards them. She was afraid that Sorrow may blow up, she hoped not. "Sorrow?" She said quietly.   
  
Sorrow jerked her head up. "What?" She asked sharply.   
  
A little frightened by the tone of her voice Damsel stepped back. "Um we'se been tawking and...we really need ta discuss sumthin wid ya."   
  
Rolling her eyes Sorrow stepped foward. "Can't wait." she grumbled and walked over towards her bunk. Damsel gestured for some of the other girls to come over.   
  
Sorrow sat down on her bed and looked up. "So um tawk...I'se got selling ta do so I don't have all day."   
  
Dublina gulped and stepped foward. She sat down on the bed beside her. "Like Damsel said. We'se were tawking while yer gone...it's about Oscar." she said.   
  
"Oh great." Sorrow scoffed. "I shoulda known dis one was commin."   
  
Mayhem rolled her eyes. "Don't go jumpin' ta conclusions!" She shouted. "What I meant to say, is it's not what ya'se t'ink." she said in a quieter voice.   
  
Sorrow nodded with a smirk. "Dat's been da common phrase around heah ta me dis mornin.' Awright. I'se listening."   
  
Bubbles sighed. "you want me to ta try?" She asked and then proceded not waiting for an answer. "We don't really know him all dat well, not like you do. All we'se know is what we'se hoid or what we've seen wid da uddah boys...."   
  
"And that could be them too not just him.." Damsel added.   
  
Bubbles nodded. "Right. Exactly."   
  
April smiled at her. "Yeah and we'ld like ta get ta know him...you know what I mean."   
  
Mayhem laid across the bed beside her. "You really like him...dere must be sumthin' dere. Somewhere."   
  
"Highly unlikely." Dynamite commented on her way out of the bunkroom.   
  
"Dyna!" Slick shouted, smirking from across the room.   
  
Dyna just laughed. A couple of the girls tossed pillows at her only to hit the door. Sorrow laughed a bit at the whole thing. She looked back over at her friends and just smiled at them. 


End file.
